Untamed
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: What if Hagrid wasn't the one to save Harry in Knockturn Alley, someone else who will be by his side every step of the way no matter what? What could she say, she always had a thing to help a lost cause. Bree X Lee, but more importantly Lexi being mated with our favorite set of twins, things get more than a little untamed. Set in Chamber of Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Untamed**

Hello my munchkinlanders, this is a new story (I have a lot of ideas buzzing around in my brain, I wrote it down and someone threw it all always – I know what a _wench_!) Anyways, it's a vampire diaries x Harry Potter crossover with my girl Lexi paired up with our most favorite twins and Bree with Lee, don't know other pairing but please give me some ideas if you get them as the story goes along. This chapter will be kinda sorta short due to the fact I don't know if you will even like it.

M rated - Of course ;)

Set in the Chamber of Secrets book.

What if Hagrid wasn't the one to save Harry in Knockturn Alley, someone else who will be by his side every step of the way no matter what? What could she say, she always had a thing to help a lost cause.

…

…

"Not _lost _are you _my dear_?" A feminine dangerous voice reached a shadow with narrowed cinnamon brown eyes that took in the sight of the little boy before her with messy black hair and bright green eyes that were wide through his round glasses to the woman that jumped at the opportunity to approach him, cornering the young boy by a table of human fingers was a black straight haired woman wearing a black rob topped with a pointed hat that matched her mere aura. This was a fully trained, dark witch.

"Wonder why that boy is doing in Knockturn Alley in the first place?" An American accented female voice strutted to the first figure, making cinnamon brown eyes soften as the curvy figure they belonged to turned, both stepped off the step and into the sunlight, revealing polar opposites. The one that spoke hadwidly curly dark hair that complimented her almost chocolate skinto and her playful brown eyes with the name of Bree, turned to her partner in crime that had beautiful honey blonde straight hair, an olive skintone and her trademark cinnamon colored orbs.

"Lex.."Bree could tell from her friend's irritated twitching eyes that she was just an inch away from helping him, "Did you get what you needed?"

Alexia Branson swallowed harshly as she tried to will the pain away from being on the verg of her inheritance as a succubus and nodded. She hated being here in Knockturn Alley and if there was a way to get the secret ingredient for the potion to postpone her inheritance even if it was just for alittle while without being bunbarted by the dark auras she would gladly take it. She was here with her uncle and her cousin that were shopping in some stores in Diagon Alley, her parents.. Lexi grasped the white gold pendant through her robes that she had since birth that hada beautiful naked woman with curly hair that covered her curvy figure for succubus, her eyes almost piercing into your soul if you looked at it closely in the light. She thought about what it would be like if her parents survived the war, but quickly shook her head sharply to quite brooding, something she stopped Stefan from doing all the time. Maybit was starting to rub off on her? Lexi shivered at the mere thought.

"I - I'm fine, thanks," Lexi's eyes zoned in on the boy as he tried to get away from the predatory look of the dark witch, "I just-"

Bree looked up at the sound of dragonhide heeled boots and shouldn't have been surprised to see Lexi almost cat walking soundlessly through the crowd and grabbed firmly, almost protective of a boy she didn't even know, onto the boy's arm while throwing a heated look through almost golden tinted eyes at the dark witch and Bree prayed beyond hope that all this day to day stress didn't bring the inheritance any faster than what it was. But there was really no need because Lexi seemed to not want to deal with the witch's aura anymore and pulled him to safety through an alleyway calling for Bree loudly over her shoulder which made her friend dodge though corners to catch up to her best friends quick pace to Diagon Alley.

In the brighter light of this Alley, Lexi's eyes softened at the look of the state of the boy that couldn't have been more than her hair elf cousin's age, "Let me guess, first time with Floo Powder?" Both teenagers shared an amused look as the boy nodded fast in relief.

"The name is Alexia Branson by the way," The blonde beauty dramatically curtsied making his eyes lighten teasingly and the corner of his mouth twitch upwards, "But call me Lexi, almost everyone does." She straightened up with a smile before continuing on, "And that's Bree Torres." The girl behind them mock saluted at him.

"It's nice to meet both of you and thank you for saving me- my name is Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry." They both said in unison, reminding him of the twins that could very well be the same age as these two girls, and even though he left out his last name both of them could easily figure it out and didn't care about his fame. Bree continued on to say something that made Harry look up at Alexi - Lexi, he corrected himself, with a curious mixture of relief and amusement, "Well, your lucky Lexi has a huge heroine complex."

The slight tint of amusement in the _matter of fact _voice that came from her friend's mouth mixed with Harry looking at her like at, made Lexi nod almost sheepishly as she remembered all the trouble she got into when she was younger trying to help what people deemed a "lost cause". She liked to have fun, and wanted to stand up for the 'weak' when people tried to hurt them - she didn't understand what she was doing wrong in most people's eyes. Whatever, she scoffed mentally once again, she couldn't care less.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when he saw what her body language told him about her in that exact moment but was cut off by a cold, mocking masculine tone of voice, "This is what you both do in your free time - _babysitting_?" When Harry turned, he locked eyes with intense, cold blue eyes taht reminded him of ice and knew he wouldn't get along well with him. Maybe it was the fact that Lexi's playful eyes and stance hardened, maybe it was the fact that this teenager strangly reminded him of an darker version of Draco with a light complexion with olive undertones and had a strong bone structure with high cheek bones and a solid jaw line that showed gritted teeth.. Harry didn't know nor did he care. If this Lexi could be playful one minute and this guy made her hard as steel the next..

"Damon," Lexi flashed him a mocking, almost painful looking smile, "So good to you to come out into the daylight, and here I thought all you could ever do was laugh diabolically at a globe in the dark.."

...

..

Please review and let me see if you like it, if you do I will continue. Promise. :)


	2. Chapter 2

*Pops out of nowhere and smiles happily* I am soo glad that you like it. And as for the Lexi-Harry request I will see what I can come up with. So I hope you will favorite, follow and it that little button to review. I would love to hear what you think. :) :)

..

Green wide orbs looked up at the almost deadly look that Lexi was sporting, and frowned at the disgust that this Damon looked at her with before he looked unaffected. In the second that Harry blinked it was gone, making him think that he may have imagined it - if it weren't for the fact that he dealt with this kind of thing all the time when Malfoy was almost caught by a teacher other than Professor Snape, the head of the house that was the symbol of what he thought Draco Malfoy and this Damon were - a slimy snake.

"Ooh, Lexi!" Maybe it was just him but when he looked at the beautiful blonde he may have seen her eye twitching in irritation at the dramatic act Damon was putting on with his hand on his heart and a wounded look, "You wounded me."

"Good." Lexi said a soft mocking smile,"Though I sadly doubt it. This act would be realistic if you actually had some feeling in that black hole you call a heart." Harry raised an eyebrow, his lip twitching at the feistiness that was Alexia Branson, while Bree coughed to cover up a laugh. But Damon's eyes flashed dangerously and before he could form words out of his already opened mouth someone interrupted him.

"Damon." Harry turned to the newcomer, another teen that looked semi like Damon making him want to groan at the thought of more trouble but instead of a dark appearance like Damon this guy had a pale complexion, broad forehead, straight, short dark blonde hair that was spiked upwards with deep-set, forest green eyes and a straight nose. Lexi was an inch or two shorter than his 5'11" as he flashed her a heartwarming smile before he turned his attention back to his .. cousin, brother..? "Don't you have anything else better to do than try to cause havoc everywhere that you go?"

Alright, He guessed this Stefan whose name Damon growled in warning, was okay. Lexi gave him a dry look when the brothers were starting to argue about Damon should just go chase after some girls named Elena and Katherine, while Stefan was claimed to be a goody-two shoes that always had to ruin any kind of fun. "Boys!" Lexi interrupted loudly with a huff, making both look at her sharply as if just remembering they were still there, "enough already. As much as I would love to stay and chat we had some major shopping to do and unless you want to come and hold all of our bags-" Damon than suspiciously disappeared making Lexi crack a smile and yell after him sarcastically, 'Good to see you outside in the sunlight Damon!' before turning and hugging Stefan tightly before saying, "I'll try to find you on the train, Good to see you Stefan."

Lexi turned and grabbed Harry's shoulder and with Bree following them, she looked down at him with a smile that was much less tight than what she gave Damon, "Soo, who are you here with, Harr-"

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" All three turned to see one of Harry's friends with wildly curly hair running down the stone steps of Griingotts to appear in front of her friend before suddenly stopping to look at Lexi and Bree, overtaken and self-conscious by the first even more so when the honey blonde smiled calmly at her. "Harry.. what happened to your glasses?"

Harry noticed her looking and felt suddenly aware that his bookworm of a friend was curious, "This is Lexi and Bree." He pointed to them both with a smile and looked at his friend, "This is Hermione Granger, she is one of my best friends. Hermione, I used floo powder and instead of going to Diagon Alley - I accidentally ended up somewhere else. Lexi and Bree got me out of there-"

"Technically it was Lexi that reacted," Bree smiled at the younger children, "However I am willing to share the credit too-"

Lexi simply rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend and spoke as she saw Harry open his mouth to thank them again, "No thanks necessary, Harry. It happens at least once to everyone, and it definitely isn't my favorite way to travel,but you will get the hang of it."

Harry didn't miss the look on Hermione's face, as she stared at Lexi before the blonde's eyes widened and she pulled out her phone from her pocket and smiled before opening it, "Hey little cous- yes, okay..Alright Bree and I will meet you there. Don't wander you hear? Okay, I will see you soon." She hung up and looked down at them almost sheepishly, 'Sorry, Harry and Hermione, that's my cue. But Bree and I will see you at Hogwarts, okay?" She smiled wide when they nodded, and after a few steps to go meet her half elf cousin she looked back to see Harry and his friend laughing and talking. It's such a shame. He was just like her in more than a few ways but at the end of the day he was just a boy with one too many responsibilities thrown on his shoulders. No one seemed to understand that the children whose parents died in the war may have died with honor but that didn't mean that they wouldn't trade anything just to have their parents again - _alive_ and with them.

Lexi sighed once again getting the attention of her friend, and before she looked back at Bree she made a promise to herself that she would help Harry no matter what life may throw at them. "How about we go get her and do some shopping,Bree - or do you need to get something and meet us but later?"

Her friend stared at her with narrowed eyes as she felt like her best friend was going through something but simply wrote it off as the feeling of her fast coming inheritance, "No I am fine, hun, you had me at the word_ 'shop'_.." Her face smoothed down into a soft smile as she thought about the little girl that Lexi was very protective over since she survived her mother's potion gone wrong and being in the same room when it exploded. Merlin help anyone that teases or tries to hurt that little half elf. "How is Luna by the way?"

..

As soon as their feet hit the gateway of Diagon Alley, two pairs of the same tinted eyes widened as they felt the tall tale pull that couldn't be ignored. Both looked at each other with glee, and turned to see that every member of their family was unnoticeably until now, here as well.

"Mum!" Their mother turned from fussing over her youngest daughter, to which young Ginevra Weasely was grateful about and before she could make out 'What is it, dears?' she looked at her sons and already knew what made them hyper like this,. She prayed silently to herself that whoever was the mate they were destined to share wasn't younger than them and could handle there awakened dominate veela side. Merlin, they grew up way too fast!

"She's here!"

"That's wonderful, dears, I am truly happy for you and can't wait to meet her.. however you know who _isn't_ here -" She narrowed her eyes at both of them as if it was their fault he didn't come through, "_Harry_."

...

Review! Please let me know what you think! :)

words :1,323


	3. Chapter 3

Untamed.

Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following. I hope I will keep your interests with this story or any of my others. :)

Here goes..

…..

"Wait-" Hermione paused and looked at him before she spoke again, "Aren't you going to Gringotts, Harry?"

"As soon as I find the Weasleys." Harry murmured out as he looked around for them, only to blink when Hermione thrusted a finger into his line of vision to point to the small group of red heads that he couldn't help but smile at as Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Mr. Weasley sprinted toward them through the crowded street.

"Harry." Mr. Weasley panted as they reached them, the twins pausing halfway and their baby blue eyes darkening, "We _hoped_ you'd only gone one gate too far." He ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm down the pit in his stomach, "Molly's frantic – she's coming now-"

"Harry," He turned his attention to one of the twins, jumping back when he realized how close they had gotten, "Did you _bump_ into anyone?"

"No." His eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he took in the growing wide eyes of each member of the red headed family that was around him, "Not that I remember anyways.."

"Okay, where did you come out?" Ron asked immediately after he said the last word.

Harry shivered when he remembered just where exactly he went to, "Knockturn Alley.."

"Wicked!" The twins coursed, and paused when Harry shivered again.

"Not at all, actually. I tried to get back to Diagon Alley but some older witch trapped me between her and a table that suspiciously looked human fingers. If it wasn't for-" Harry paused and looked between the twins, "Oh you mean Lexi?"

"Lexi?" They inquired softly with smirks as they looked at each other, and suddenly Harry didn't know if he should continue but after a long moment of silence he did anyway.

"Yes, A blonde girl about your age stepped in and brought me back to Diagon Alley along with her friend Bree. Playful and all until we were interrupted by some boy that I would bet would be in slytherin. He ran off when she tried to sucker him into carrying her shopping bags.. She got a call from her little cousin and went to go find her.." He slowly stopped when he saw everyone staring at him.

"Would you recognize her?" Harry nodded again as he was once again was in confusion at Mr. Weasley's question before the man turned to the twins with a quick, "We'll find her."

Why did it seem like Lexi was so important to the tw- Harry suddenly remembered what Ron said about his family heritage. Veela.. But which one of the twins? It couldn't possible but both... right?

Ms. Weasley now came into view, pulling Ginny along with one hand and other hand holding her hangbag firmly over her shoulder, "Oh Harry – Harry – Are you okay? You could have been anywhere -"

Gasping for breath she pulled out a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot as Mr. Weasley took Harry's glasses, gave them a tap of his wand and returned them as good as new.

"Knockturn Alley!" Molly Weasley screeched out in fear, "If you hadn't been found and brought here by this Lexi and her friend!"

Harry was in her tight hug faster than he could realize and when she pulled away he unnoticably took a breath in. "Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" He asked Ron and Hermione as they all climbed the Gringotts steps, "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr. Weasley's voice came out sharp behind them.

"No,"He looked behind him as he got to the top, "He was selling."

"So he is worried than.." Mr. Weasley gave a smile of grim satisfaction as they walked into Gringotts after they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door..

…

"Lexi!" An airy voice shouted in excitement as the curvy honey blonde in question stepped inside the quidditch store to wrap her arms around her half elf cousin that had short length, curly dirty blonde hair, protuberant gray eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. She missed the red headed twins sharply look up as her little cousin screamed out her nickname.

"Hey Luna." She stared at the twelve year old fondly as Bree came behind her, "_How has your day been going_?" The last six words weren't in english, making the twins and their friend Lee stare in confusion before looking at Bree, who made Lee's eyes go wide as he stared at the black curly haired african american girl. They took in Bree's calm expression before going past them and looking at quidditch stuff, her hand messing up Luna's hair playfully.

"_It's going okay so far." _Luna smiled brightly at her concern before having it drop, "_Your mates are in here. Twins with red hair, I sensed them as soon as they walked in._"

George Weasley started, his hand on Fred's shoulder as he whispered in his ear, "Elfin. Gred, Luna Lovegood isn't so _loony _after all.."

"They must be related Forge, look at their similarities.."

"Hmm," Lexi's eyes narrowed slightly at whatever she said and truth be told she wasn't ready to meet her mates that would no doubt dictate her every move. She didn't need buzz kills, she already had to deal with Stefan's brooding- "Let's see what's new they have, eh?" She gave her little cousin a wide, playful smile that matched her eyes as grabbed her little hand and pulled her along.

She was just going to ignore them and make them work for it.

...

Okay, please review? :) short, sweet and totally not done yet.

Let me know what you think.

words: 1001


End file.
